Haruka's Weird Head injury
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Something has happened to Haruka...she's...she's...acting and dressing like a girl. How will Michiru handle this new change?
1. Chapter 1

YAY

YAY! My second story. I hope your readers like it. I always had this idea in my mind and I always wanted to write it, but was too lazy. Now I am, finally.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1 Crash

Haruka was speeding down the highway in her motorcycle. Thankfully to her, there weren't many cars on it because she was going about ninety-five miles per hours.

"Damn it! I'm so late. Michiru's going to kill me. I can't believe I let the guys talk me into staying longer at the after party. I'm two hours late." She whimpered.

-Flashback-

"HELL YEAH! Congratulations Haruka-san on winning the Grand Pre!" One of her crew yelled at her, as he patted her back.

"Yeah, if anyone was going to win it, it'd be you. You gotta come to the after party to celebrate your victory." Another crewmember yelled at her.

"Heh, heh, of course I'm coming! Let me just go tell Michiru and I'll meet you there!"

She smiled brightly and ran to were Michiru was.

Michiru was sitting with Setsuna and Hotaru when Haruka came running to them.

"Hey sweetie!" Michiru called to her lover, giving her a hug and a soft kiss on her lips. "Let me guess, your going to the after party."

Haruka nodded.

"Ok, I'm fine with it. Have fun, just promise me two things: First you can drink, but you can't get drunk. You get pretty stupid when you're drunk. Second, you must be home be 9:30 pm so we can celebrate too, ok?

Haruka nodded and asked, "Wait, why aren't you coming with me to the party?"

"Oh, Haruka, you know I get so bored at those parties. Not to mention, Hotaru hasn't finished her homework and today's Sunday. We'll see you when you come home. Bye."

"Ok, bye." Haruka said and with one more kiss, she left.

-At a bar, 8:45 pm-

"Ok guys, I got the get going." Haruka said to her crew and teammates.

"Aw come on Tenoh. Just one more game of pool and then you can go. Come on you, already kept your promise to not get drunk and you'll keep this one too." One of her teammates said.

"Hmm." Haruka looked at her watch. "Ok but, just one more game."

-End of flashback-

"Damn it! Shouldn't have played that last game. How was I supposed to know it was going to drag on for that long?"

Haruka sighed as she came closer to her home.

She was only about a mile away and was getting off the highway.

She rode to an intersection where she had the right away, but there was another car driving to the right of her, passing the intersection too. The driver had his headlights off so Haruka couldn't see him and…

-CRASH-

Haruka rode right into it, when she was going about fifty-five miles per hour. Her bike was stoped be the side of the car, but she wasn't. She flew over the car, about seven feet in the air and twenty feet away from the car.

She fell, head first into the pavement, cracking her helmet in half. She lay motionless on the ground.

-At a hospital. One-week later-

Haruka stirred and awoke to an empty hospital room.

She sat up and said, "Ahhhh. I feel like I just got hit by a truck…oh not wait, I got hit by a car." She was speaking in an oddly girlish tone.

She noted the bandage on her head and stood up. She stumbled a little and noticed Michiru's purse on the chair next to her bed.

"Oh dear me, Michiru must have been so worried. How dreadful!" Haruka gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

She then walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror where she gasped girlish again.

"Oh no, this wont due! My face is a mess!"

And indeed it was. It was filled with cute and burses.

"Oh, I know! MAKEUP! A girl's best friend!" She said posing and she walked out of the bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom and to Michiru's purse, picking it up. She was just about the walk back to the bathroom when she saw two sets of clothes lying on another chair.

One set was her clothes, consisting of boy slacks and a button-up T-shirt.

The other set was Michiru's clothes, which were a baby-blue skirt and a pink blouse.

Haruka looked at her clothes and said "Pants! Why would I ever want to wear pants?! Pants are for boys and tomboys. I am not a tomboy. I am Haruka Tenoh, girly-girl."

She picked up the skirt and blouse and walked into the bathroom.

When she came out, she had the skirt on and she had makeup on.

At that moment, Michiru walked into the room and noticed Haruka.

"Oh, me God, Haruka! Are you ok?! What…?" Michiru was ecstatic upon seeing Haruka up and ok. She ran up and embraced her blonde lover.

After a few moments, it donned on her what Haruka was wearing.

"Haruka…why are you wearing my shirt?…Why are you wearing a skirt at all?"

"Michiru, honey, baby, sweetie! You know me. I always were a skirts and dresses."

Haruka squealed like a schoolgirl and kissed Michiru on her cheek and Haruka's leg popped.

Before Michiru could say anything else, Hotaru came running into the room. She ran right up to Haruka and hugged her leg.

"Haruka-papa, Haruka-papa! You're awake! YAY!" she screamed.

Haruka bent down and picked her up, hugging her.

"Aw, my little girl. I missed you so much!…but why are you calling me papa? You should call me mama. That's much better."

Hotaru paused upon hearing this. She looked down and said, "Haruka-papa? Why are you wearing Michiru-mama's skirt?"

"Yes, that's what I would like to know." Setsuna said, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I asked that too. I also want to know why Haruka is acting so girly and I mean really girly?" Michiru chimed in looking suspicious at Haruka.

Haruka giggled, putting down Hotaru and skipped to the door saying, "Oh, you three are silly! I've always acted and dressed like this. Setsuna, be a dear and get me things."

Haruka looked at her fingernail and said, "Oh fiddle-sticks, I broke a nail!" She walked out.

Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were left staring at the door with a shocked expression and their mouths slightly open.

Authors notes: I hope you liked the first chapter. Chapter two is already done; all I have to do is type it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Haruka's New Change

Author's notes: Ok, thank you for all your reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Attention, there's lemon in this chapter.

Declaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2 Haruka's New Change

Haruka's attitude didn't change all day. The doctors said that she was fine and that there was nothing wrong with her head, but just to make sure, they told the outers that she shouldn't drive yet. So Setsuna drove.

Mchiru was in the passenger seat with Haruka and Hotaru in the back seat. Haruka was listening to Hotaru's ipod.

Hotaru just stayed quiet, feeling a little weird out from Haruka-papa or as Haruka said 'Haruka-mama'.

"Hotaru…what is Haruka listening to?" Setsuna asked, glancing at Haruka in her rear-view mirror.

"She's, um, listening to an American group called 'Pussycat Dolls'".

"The 'Pussycat Dolls?…but she hates that group. She told me that there a little top girl for her taste." Michiru said.

"OH MY GOD! I love this group. They are so the business!" Haruka yelled really loudly because the headphones were still in her ears.

They got home a few minutes later. Haruka got out and skipped to the door. With Haruka's bouncing and the small breeze that seemed to come out of nowhere, the skirt Haruka was wearing, flared up and gave a perfect panty shot.

Michiru, who was walking closely behind Haruka, got a full view of black-lased underwear. (The underwear was Michiru's). Michiru froze in place, as her cheeks colored a bit. A small trail of blood ran from her nose.

In the next moment, she snapped our of her daze and quickly wiped the blood away, with her handkerchief.

Setsuna was holding a bag and then called out the blonde saying, "Damn it Haruka! Why do I have to carry your bag?"

It was clear that she was extremely annoyed.

"Oh Setsuna, you cant expect a delicate girl like me to carry such a heavy bag." Haruka said with a hurt expression. Her hand clinched to her chest.

Setsuna just sweat-dropped and her eye twitched a bit. Hotaru nervously laughed and still being a bit weird out from all this, walked inside and ran into her room.

Haruka smiled brightly and said, "Well, I'm going to take a shower…Michiru, the door will be unlocked."

With that, Haruka walked up the stairs, her hips swaying with each step she took. All the way up the stairs, Haruka walked slowly and seductively until she turned the corner.

Michiru stared at her with a dreamy and look on her face. Her eyes were in a daze. Her nose started to bleed again.

"Michiru?" Setsuna asked.

No response.

"Michiru?!" Setsuna called again, this time a little louder.

Still no response, not even a flinch.

Setsuna took a deep breath and, "MICHIRU!?" she yelled.

Michiru jumped at the sudden scream and turned around facing Setsuna and frantically wiped the blood from her nose.

"Michiru, what's the matter with you? Your acting like a horny school girl."

"Well at the moment…I am a horny school girl!" Michiru said.

"Michiru…your acting like the guy in your relationship." Setsuna said as she approached her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok, before you were the one walking upstairs, all seductively and everything, and Haruka was the one following you upstairs with a dreamy look."

"So? What dose it matter, if our roles are switched? I like being on top and taking charge." Michiru said, the dreamy look coming back to her face.

"Oh Michiru, you don't get it now but you will. Now that Haruka is the girl in the relationship, she controls now. All women in relationships are in control. You'll see soon enough. It wont be you deciding when you two have sex, it'll be her. It wont be her that sleeps on the couch, when you two have an argument, it'll be you."

With that said Setsuna turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh that won't happen. I wont loss my control." Mchiru stated to no one particular and walked upstairs joining Haruka in the shower.

-Later that night-

Michiru just got out of the shower and was getting ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and dried her hair.

She wore a light blue nightdress that came just above her knees.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, she and Haruka shared. When she walked inside, she eyes shot wide open and her jaw hanged loose.

There before her, stood Haruka wearing nothing but red, high-heeled boots and red lipstick. In her right hand she held fuzzy purple handcuffs.

Her lips held a very sexy smirk that Michiru melted over. She just stared at her and felt herself become instantly wet.

Haruka's smirk grew wider as she said, "Well are you just going to stand there with your mouth wide open, drooling or are you going to come and take me?"

That all Michiru needed to here. She walked up to Haruka and wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist. Michiru leaned up and kissed Haruka fully on the lips, pushing her backward. They both fell on the bed, all the while never breaking the kiss.

Michiru took a hold of Haruka's hands and suspended them above her head. Michiru grabbed the handcuff out of Haruka's hands and looped then around the bedpost.

Still never breaking the kiss, Michiru cuffed Haruka's hands above her head.

Michiru left her lover's mouth and went right to her neck. She licked, sucked and nibbled all over Haruka's neck. Haruka let out a moan, that Michiru never heard come out of her blonde lover before. It was new it Michiru and she loved it. She wanted, no needed to here more of it.

Michiru kissed her way down to Haruka's breast and lucked one perk nipple. She enclosed on it and sucked on it lightly, while she fondled the other.

Haruka continued to let out moans that Michiru loved to here.

After a while, Michiru left Haruka's breast and moved lower, kissing all over her stomach and bellybutton. Haruka quivered underneath her.

Michiru spread Haruka's lower lips and lightly licked her insides. Haruka let out another load moan. The aqua haired girl slid her tongue deep with the blonde and licked her walls.

She then used her thumb and lightly touched Haruka's clit. Haruka's hips shook and shivered underneath Michiru. Haruka's juices engulfed Michiru's mouth.

Haruka moaned again as Michiru sped up her movements. Both Haruka and Michiru could feel Haruka was getting closer to her release so with one last thrust of her tongue, Haruka let loose into Michiru's tongue and thumb.

Michiru licked the liquid that was spilling out of Haruka waited until Haruka's body calmed down before she took her tongue out. She wiped away the remaining juices from her mouth and crawled next to Haruka.

She uncuffed Haruka and tossed the handcuffs to the side. She then took Haruka into her arms and relaxed.

Haruka snuggled up to Michiru and laid her head and Michiru's shoulder, falling asleep instantly.

Michiru smiled contently as she started thinking. 'Hmm, Setsuna is right, our positions are switched. Oh well, I love being on top. Its not so bad being the guy in the relationship. What could go wrong?'

With that thought, she fell asleep.

Author's notes: Ok I know this chapter was really weird, but I thought it was funny. About the whole women always controlling the relationship. I grew up with a lot of strong and dominate women. I hope I didn't offend anyone with this. If I did, I'm very sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: HERAY

Authors notes: HERAY!! Thank you for all your reviews and comments. I love them. Ok so here's the last chapter. I know short story, sorry but I didn't really want to make it any longer. So enjoy

Chapter 3 Michirus Fed Up

-One week later, Sunday-

Michiru walked into the kitchen and slumped into a chair. She put her elbows on the table and held she head within her hands. Her hair fell over her face, leaving little of it seen.

She let out a loud sigh and said out loud, "What I'm I going to do?"

Right when she said that, Setsuna walked in and sat across from Michiru. A knowing smile played on her lips.

Michiru looked up at Setsuna and asked, "Where's Hotaru?"

She knew what Setsuna was thinking. It was all over the women's smile.

"At Usagi's, playing with Chibiusa, but that's not what you wanted to say, nor ask me, is it?" Setsuna replied, her knowing smile grew wider.

"Oh Setsuna! I don't know what to do. Haruka is out of control. This week has been hell for me. I don't like to be the guy in the relationship. You have to help me Setsuna!" Michiru pleaded, as she reached across the table and grabbed Setsuna's shirt, shaking her a little.

"Ok, ok, I'll help you. Why don't you tell me what happened during the week?"

Setsuna said, prying Michiru's hands away from her shirt.

"Ok first on Monday…" Michiru stared.

"I was in the music room, practicing me violin, when Haruka walked in."

"Hotaru was at school and I assume you were at work. I didn't think any of it when Haruka walked in so I turned around and greet her."

"But when I turned around, she was wearing a really short skirt and a really tight shirt that only covered her boobs. Her whole stomach was showing. Oh and get this, she wasn't wearing a BRA!"

"All she did was walk in and, kiss me on the lips…lightly, I might add and walked out the door.

"I couldn't concentrate on my practicing all day. I swear every time I saw Haruka, all I wanted to do was: throw her down, rip off her clothes and have my way with her. I know that's not me, I don't act like that, but I cant help it."

"Then, that night, since all day she sent my hormones off the walls, I wanted a little loving, and all she was…"

"_Oh not tonight, Michiru, I have a headache."_

"I was so in shock, I screamed in my head, 'ALL DAY SHE'S BEEN TEASING ME AND NOW SHE WONT LET ME MAKE LOVE TO HER!' She did all that on purpose."

"Then on Wednesday…"

"We went out to a movie. It was an early show so there weren't that much people. It was just a simple date with lunch afterwards, but when we were there, two guys come up to us and starting flirting with us."

"I expected Haruka to snap at them and tell them to piss off but oh no. This is what she said."

"Oh, you boys are so cute. Maybe if you buy us lunch afterward. I'll let you get to know us better."

Setsuna suppressed a giggle from hearing Haruka's statement.

"Can you believe that?! She flirted right back at then. She doesn't do that. I was so angry I told them to piss off and dragged Haruka away."

"AGAIN I TOOK ON THE GUY ROLE!"

"Now." Michiru said, calming down from her outburst, "I'm use to her flirting with girls. In fact, most of the time I find it amusing, but I can't stand it when guys flirt with her."

"AHHH, just thinking about it is getting me angry!"

"…wow…so what else happened?" Setsuna asked.

"Well then on Friday…"

"We were having a really stupid argument on what she's been wearing the past week."

"Haruka, put on some clothes that actually cover your body. You've been really distracting me lately."

"Haruka smirked and walked up to me, all the while swaying her hips. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms saying."

"_Aw that's too bad, but you know what? I know that you love it. I see the way you look at me so I'm not going to change. I like the way you've been looking at me."_

"_You know what Haruka, until you change your clothes and your attitude, you can just sleep on the couch." _I said getting fed up with this new change in her.

"Oh no Michiru. I'm not the one who will be sleeping on the couch, but if you don't believe me, we'll see tonight." Haruka said, her smirk growing even wider.

"Yes, we'll see. I wont be the one sleeping on the couch." I said.

-Friday night-

"I can't believe I ended up sleeping on the couch."

"I said that night." Michiru said, with a sigh. "And that's all the stuff that happened during the week." Michiru continued, slumping deeper into her chair.

"Damn, that's ruff, but to be honest, I don't know how to get Haruka back to her old self." Setsuna said as she gazed at the aqua-haired girl in front of her.

"OK, GIRLFRIENDS! I'm off! I think its time I went back to work!" Haruka said brightly, as she twirled and skipped out of the front door.

The blonde was wearing a yellow summer dress and pink high-heels.

"Ok see you later." Michiru said not really paying attention to what Haruka just said.

It didn't don on Setsuna either because she was think about Michiru's problem at hand.

-One minute of silence-

"HARUKA'S GOING BACK TO WORK!?" They said in allusion.

"No, she can! Most of her teammates don't know she's a girl!" Michiru said, standing up and running out the front door, with Setsuna close behind her.

Haruka's car was already gone so they took Setsuna's car. They sped threw the highway.

"Damn, Haruka drives so fast!" Setsuna said, as she increased her speed.

Ten minutes later they saw Haruka's car parked and they skidded right next to it. They hurriedly got out and ran towards the garage where they saw Haruka closing in on it.

Haruka came up on the entrance, where the cars come out, and shouted. "Hi boys! Long time no see!"

Fortunately for everyone, all the guys' backs were turned to her as they worked on different cars. They stood up straight and just as they were turning around…

-SLAM-

Setsuna and Michiru both tackled the blonde out of sight and away from the entrance. Haruka flew and stumbled to keep her balance, but failed and fell down with both girls on top of her. When she landed, her head hit a rock and she fell unconscious.

-The next morning-

Haruka woke up rubbing her head. "Whoa, I had the strangest dream."

She got up and went to her closet. She got out of her pajamas and put on a pair of slacks and a button up T-shirt.

Michiru walked in and squealed in delight, when she saw Haurka dressed in boy's clothes. She ran up and hugged Haruka tightly, who in turn hugged her back.

"Oh, I'm so glad you back to normal. I don't have to be the guy in the relationship anymore!"

"What, you mean that it wasn't just a dream. I really acted and dressed like a girl?"

Michiru nodded.

"Well I'm glad I'm back to normal too." Haruka said lifting Michiru's chin and kissing her lips.

"Common Haruka, lets go get some breakfast."

"Ok right behind you." Michiru smiled and left the room.

Under her breath Haruka said, "Ha, I didn't get in trouble for being late after that party"

Haruka smirked and followed Michiru.

The End.

Authors Notes: Sweet another story done. Ok I know Haruka was a total bitch when she acted like a girl, but I think that's what she would be like. I hope you liked the story. Sorry about making Michiru lose all her grace.


End file.
